Video projectors have become ever more compact and light. Presently, there are even some handheld devices with integrated projectors for presenting images on a proximate surface. Such projectors, also known as pico-projectors, operate with modest illumination power and thus correspondingly have a short range such as some tens of centimeters. The pico projectors can produce a far larger display image than an integrated display screen and thus they are seen as a useful enhancement to the user interface of portable devices. However, consumers are reluctant to invest on any new technology unless that technology satisfies needs of the customers. The pico projectors might rapidly become desired by the consumer. On the other hand, it is also possible that this technology remains among many others in the pool that could be nice, but does not quite reach such desirability that would render it ubiquitous.